Taking One For The Team
by Newfi Girl
Summary: This one-shot takes place a little before, during, and after the fight between the Cullens and the wolves in Breaking Dawn part 1. Hope you enjoy! :  Please R&R.


**Title: Taking One For The Team**

**Summary: This one-shot takes place a little before, during, and after the fight between the Cullens and the wolves in Breaking Dawn part 1. When I saw Alice actually get knocked down by a wolf in mid-flip, I had the urge to write what could have been going on through her head.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Twilight characters. All of the credit goes to Stephanie Meyers.**

Silence enveloped Alice as she sat in the large living room, her petite form positioned on the stainless white couch. She hid her face in the palms of her hands, her body shaking with tearless sobs.

Alice could feel Jasper a few yards away, standing outside on the front porch to escape the overwhelming aroma of Bella's intoxicating blood. In most cases she herself would have to leave the scent behind, but her emotions were too strong for the blood to have any effect at the moment.

Still, the smell was everywhere and it was all because of the fetus, the devil tearing Bella apart from the inside out. When Rosalie had pulled out the scalpel, that had been Alice's near drawing point.

She wanted to be there for Bella, for her best friend and new sister, especially considering all the pain she was in. But as soon as the blade sliced through Bella's stomach and the true screams of agony came through the human's lips, everything went chaotic. Rose lost control of her thirst and Alice got stuck dragging her out of the room, although she didn't much mind. The sound and site of Bella in pain caused Alice just as much agony.

Now she was alone, Rose having gone back to take the monster off Edward's hands. She couldn't hear Bella's heartbeat anymore, or the rush of blood flowing freely through her veins. All she could hear was the haunting sound of Bella's spine snapping in two and the feeling of helplessness because she couldn't do anything to make her friend's pain cease.

Alice slid her hands up into her black hair, where she let her fingers entangle themselves. It was times like these where she wished she could truly cry, with never ending tears flowing down her cheeks and into the neckline of her clothing, until there was no more left to shed.

The sudden sound of Edward's voice snapped Alice out of her thoughts. "Jasper, Alice!"

The small woman shot out of her sitting position and to the bottom of the stairs, where Edward was already standing. Jasper was at Alice's side not even a second later, his muscles tense and his body on the verge of a protective crouch.

Alice placed her hand on Jasper's shoulder to calm him as Edward flashed by the couple and signaled for them to follow. Jasper exchanged a longing glance with Alice before they met their brother out on the front porch.

Bella's blood splattered Edward's clothing and seeped from his lips, sending the hairs on the back of Jasper's neck on end. Alice broke her grip on his shoulder to move to the other side of Edward, where she locked eyes with the forest set in front of the house. They were coming to destroy the fetus and her family. Why hadn't she seen it?

The answer was simple and she knew it before even asking the question. The enemies they were facing were wolves and her power was blocked for that sole reason.

The wolves appeared on cue, their huge forms towering over Alice like bulky skyscrapers. Sam was in the lead, his canines standing out against his dark coat and the shadowy backdrop.

"We're outnumbered," Jasper stated simply, his voice trailing off to be picked up again by Alice.

"By a lot," she added without hesitation.

Edward tensed as the wolves paused to crouch low and let out guttural snarls.

"I won't let them hurt my family," he stated with enough menace to leave an army quivering. This was war.

Then everything happened at once. The wolves lunged for the kill and the Cullens did the same. Edward went directly for Sam and Jasper covered the wolves to the right. Alice aimed to distract the ones coming from the left.

Alice, being small, was better at dodging, then possibly going for the kill when she caught her victim off guard. So doing as planned, she braced for the impact of the first wolf, but flipped over it's razor sharp teeth before they pierced her skin.

Something unexpected happened though. She was caught off guard, which was rarely the case due to her gift. She could usually see the planned attacks of her opponents before they happened, but there was too much going on at once and her visions wouldn't work anyway. This fight wasn't like with the newborns. This enemy was much more powerful and bred for the sole reason to destroy them.

While in mid-flip, a salty-colored wolf leaped into the air and took Alice's torso in its mouth, slamming her face-first into the damp soil. She let out an unintentional scream as the canines dug through her dead flesh. This time, Jasper wasn't around to save her. This was her chance to prove to her over protective husband that she could take care if herself.

As soon as the wolf loosened it's grip on her stomach just a little, Alice brought her feet up to meet its stomach and propelled it off of her. The wolf collided with a nearby tree and landed with a yelp.

Alice jumped to her feet at once and dodged other attacks, slowly backing more towards the house. She wanted to stay and fight in a familiar area, not get pulled out into the forest.

Before Alice was able to move out of the way, another wolf pounced on her and forced her down to the ground. She placed her hands on each side of the wolf's head and desperately tried to keep it's teeth from biting into her neck. She flailed her legs to try and kick the large body off, but the wolf stood at an odd angle and made the task impossible.

Just when she was about to loose a good chunk of skin, a third force knocked the wolf clean off of Alice. She shot to her feet quickly to find Leah fighting her own kind. Finally, now was a good time to choose sides.

Alice rotated her eyes around the scene and noticed everyone backing towards the house, their eyes locked with one or more of the mutts. She followed their lead, along with Seth and Leah. As she came to a halt in a U-shape with her family, Alice noticed that Esme and Carlisle were back, along with Emmett who looked extremely pumped up from all the fighting. He couldn't stand still and he was out to kill.

As the wolves were closing in around them and about to pounce, Jacob appeared from the house and stopped in between the two sides. Alice watched as Jake tried to reason with his previous alpha, but to no avail. Sam sent him spiraling into a chunk of bushes by the house and Jake rose again in his wolf form, guttural snarls echoing through the trees.

"Jacob's imprinted..." Edward trailed off, listening to the thought process of the wolves.

Alice's golden eyes widened in shock and disbelief. A shape-shifter imprinting on Bella and Edward's child. Was that even possible?

As the large pack of wolves turned and trotted off, Edward continued to explain.

"They can't attack us now that he's imprinted. It's their most sacred rule." Jacob's wolf turned its head then, locking eyes with Edward. Alice could feel Jasper tense beside her, feeling the mix of emotions in that one glance.

The war was over at the moment, but now another unthinkable thing had risen. Only this time it wasn't a war for the whole family. The dispute was for Edward and Jacob alone.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Alice stood in front of the body-length mirror in her room. She'd retreated away from Jasper as soon as he'd gotten sidetracked with Edward in order to keep her feelings of pain from entering him.<p>

Her clothes were obviously ruined from the battle. Here dark jeans were still intact with just a few holes, but her shirt was just shards of fabric still clinging to her torso.

Alice ran her fingers over the deep purple fabric, the cloth still damp from the wolf's mouth. Finally deciding it was best to see the actual damage, Alice pushed away the clothing and glanced over her stomach. Like any other vampire, she was fast healing, but a wolf bite was sure to last a while.

A large bite mark ran from one side of her stomach to the other. She was grateful that she couldn't bleed. The crimson would have only made the injury look worse. The wolf had gotten a good hold of her and bitten in deep.

How could she have been so stupid? Granted there were a lot of wolves, but she had basically fed herself to the mutt when she flipped.

Cursing herself under her breath, Alice moved over to her dresser, where she changed from the destroyed rags into another pair of jeans and a casual, yet cute blouse. Every time the fabric hit her wounds, she winced a bit. She wasn't used to being caught off guard and attacked, or feeling actual pain.

As Alice glanced over her reflection again, the bedroom door clicked open and creaked quietly with the movement.

"Alice?" she heard a familiar voice ask. The southern drawl of her husband made a shiver run up her spine, if that were possible, just from its sound.

Jasper stepped into the room and returned the door to its original position. As soon as he looked at the perfect woman standing in front of the mirror, he could sense that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, moving over to stand behind his petite wife. He wrapped his arms around her rib cage and rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of her perfume.

Alice leaned into his embrace and watched their reflections in the mirror, her lips curving up into a content smile. "Just glad the fight is over for now. You're not hurt are you?" she asked suddenly, looking over his reflection more closely. She didn't want to leave the comfort of his embrace.

He soothed her instantly, but without using his power. "I'm fine, hon. What about you?" he asked in an equally worried tone. As he asked, he slackened his grip around her ribs and allowed his arms too loop around her stomach. When she winced, his question was answered.

"Alice, what happened?" he asked without hesitation, removing his arms so as not to cause his love more pain. He took her shoulders and gently swung her around to face him, golden eyes meeting.

"It's nothing Jazz," she reassured him, forcing out a convincing smile. He didn't buy it for a second.

"Alice, what's wrong with your stomach?" He could feel her pain now. She was doing a good job at hiding it, but there was definitely pain.

She glanced down at her bare feet and let out a small sigh. "Alice..." Jasper continued.

"It's just a _little_ bite," she urged suddenly, backing up to press her back against the mirror.

"You got bit! Alice, why didn't you say anything?" he asked exasperated, moving to close the distance between them.

"Because it's..."

"Don't say nothing," Jasper growled, but he quickly softened his tone. "Let me see," he sighed, trying to keep himself from leaving to attack the wolves again.

"But Jazz..." she was cut off by a sharp look from her husband.

Seeing as there were a lot of unusual things going on lately, Alice decided it was okay to sigh in defeat. He wouldn't let it go anyway.

Seeing that she had given up and wouldn't put up a fight, Jasper gripped the bottom of Alice's blouse in his hands and carefully lifted it up, stopping once it reached her ribcage.

"You call this a _little_ bite!" Jasper said horrified, leaning down to get a better look. Alice held the shirt up as he ran his fingers over the bite easily, careful not to cause his little pixie any pain.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I heard you scream and I wanted to help. There were so many though and..." Alice cut him off. She dropped her shirt and pulled Jasper to his feet, where she placed a sole finger against his lips.

"Shhh. Don't you dare blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. This is just a little scratch. It'll heal soon enough," she said reassuringly, letting her hand drop back to her side.

Jasper rolled his topaz eyes and arched an eyebrow. "It's not just a little scratch," he pointed out. "That mutt had you in its mouth!"

"But look Jasper! I'm fine. I'm okay. Nothing happened to me. I'm here with you, right now. I'll always be here with you," Alice soothed, embracing her love in a large hug.

Jasper could feel the utter love radiating from Alice's body. He knew she wasn't just trying to change the subject. She meant it. And she was sorry for causing him pain by getting bitten.

"Stop that! Don't even think that Alice. You're not causing me any pain. Your the one injured, not me," he said quickly.

"I know but..."

"No buts," Jasper chuckled, placing his own finger against her pink lips. He leaned forward and replaced his finger with his lips, giving his little pixie a chaste, but meaningful and longing kiss.

She chuckled against his mouth and he pulled back, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"I guess I kind of took one for the team, you might say," she giggled, her eyes alight with happiness and adoration.

"I guess so my frightening little monster. But please Alice, next time, don't," he finished with pleading eyes.

She nodded in agreement and pulled him back in for another sweet kiss.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and let me know what you think! Should I write more Twilight stories? Thanks! :)**


End file.
